


Late Night Merger

by circa1927



Series: The Pickle Chronicles [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1927/pseuds/circa1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a huge crush on his co-worker Jules.  One late night, he finds out whether her feelings are returned or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Merger

                Tom yanked at his tie, pulling it away from his neck and rubbing gently at his slightly irritated skin. It was going on hour 12 at the office, and he still had a good three or four hours left, if he was lucky. He ran his hand through his already unruly hair, and sighed, pulling his elbows up on his desk. The project he was working on had taken over his life for the past three week. He had spent most of his time at the office, eating at his desk and sometimes staying there longer than anyone else. Well, almost everyone else. There was Jules.

At the thought of his coworker, Tom pulled again on his tie. He’d been working with Jules now for six months though some days it felt like much longer. To be honest, she was completely and utterly ruining his life. It wasn’t just the long hours that made his job hard, it was Jules that made his job even harder. And it wasn’t that she was a terrible person. In fact, she was quite lovely. She worked hard. She didn’t gossip with the other women in the office. She was completely professional. And she was by far, the most insanely beautiful woman that Tom had ever seen. The first time he saw her, right after she was hired, he could remember still exactly what she had been wearing. This ridiculously sexy black pencil skirt, that tucked in at her tiny waist and hugged the curve of her round hips, down the slopes of her long, shapely legs. Tom had nearly stumbled over his own feet when he had seen her. Paired with her big, green eyes and dark hair, he hadn’t slept much since he’d met her.

And although they worked closely together, and their offices were mere feet from each other, Tom had barely managed to talk to her about anything other than company mergers, and dead lines, and data reports since he had met her. Even now, he could hear her in her office, her chair moving and her keyboard making the familiar clicking noise as she typed.

Tom stood, stretching his long legs. It was late, and dark outside. His office was pretty dark as well. Other than the small lamp on by his desk, and the glow of his computer monitor, there was no other light in his office. He had long ago turned off the fluorescent overhead lights, since they gave him terrible migraines after a few hours.

Tom wondered if perhaps he could go for a quick run around the city, blow off some steam, and then come back and work for a few more hours. He could easily get a few miles in before anyone would miss him. He felt like he was tightly coiled, and needed nothing more than some physical exertion to take the edge off. He walked over to the bag he brought with him, and began rummaging through it, pulling out the clothes he sometimes took to the gym when the weather wasn’t good enough for running outdoors.

“Are you going somewhere?” A voice behind him said. Tom turned quickly, a pair of shorts in his hands. Jules stood at the door to his office. She was leaning against the door jam, her arms crossed under her breasts, one hip jutted out to the side. That day she had worn another one of those damn skirts that showed off every curve. She was wearing a pale, dusty pink silk blouse on top that skimmed over her breasts. Tom was pretty sure her hair had been up in a tight, coiled bun when she’d gotten into work. Now it was lying in soft curls on her shoulders.

He paused, taking in the sight of her.

“I was going for a run. Just felt the need to blow off some steam.” He said, shrugging. Jules frowned, her peachy pink lips turning down.

“It’s raining.” She said simply. Tom turned and looked out the window. He groaned. It was pouring outside. How had he missed that? He’d been so caught up in a report that he’d totally missed the monsoon outside.

“I’m forever running in puddles.” He said then with a sigh, shoving his clothes back in his bag. Jules laughed, and Tom felt it deep in his stomach. She was so incredibly sexy. And so completely out of his league.

“Do you run a lot?” She asked, taking a hesitant step into his office. Tom leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms and then his legs, trying to look relaxed.

“I do. I have a lot of energy. It helps me sort things out.” He said, watching her. She took another hesitant step into the office and then nodded, looking around. Tom swallowed, just watching. He wasn’t quite sure what she was doing. She’d never come into his office before without having something quick and urgent to tell him.

“Hmm, yes.” Jules nodded. She seemed a bit distracted. She walked around his small office, looking at things on the rather bare shelves, and fiddling with pens on his desk. Tom raised an eyebrow, and kept watching.

“Jules?” He said after a beat. She looked up at him then, looking a bit startled like she had forgotten he was even there. Tom took in the sight of her. Her big, green eyes framed by dark lashes. Her pouty peach lips. That amazing body. He swallowed, hard. Maybe a run in the cold rain would be helpful.

“Yes?” She asked, her voice soft.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” She said quickly, but then she groaned. The noise went straight to Tom’s stomach and then lower.

“Convincing.” He nodded. “What’s going on?” He recovered quickly from her noises and pushed off his desk, sitting down in his chair. She walked in front of his desk, leaning gently against it.

“It’s just…” She started, but then stopped. Tom took a deep breath. “I’ve worked here for about six months now.” She said finally. Tom nodded, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

“Yes.” He nodded, urging her on.

“And well…I’ve noticed the way you look at me.” Her words floored him. Tom opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn’t often dumbstruck. Had he been that obvious? How daft could he be?

“Jules…I’m so sorry—“

“No, please, just listen.” She said, holding up a hand. Tom sat back, feeling embarrassed and a little angry at himself. He prided himself on being a gentleman. And then Jules showed up and all his fine English breeding went out the window. Maybe it was something about her being an American. It was surprisingly sexy.

“I just want you to know…I’m flattered.” She managed, her voice low. Tom raised an eyebrow, surprised. This was interesting. Unexpected. “I just moved here from the US…you know this.” She said, holding her hands out. She had small hands. “And well, part of the reason I moved here was because I was just getting out of a bad relationship.” Jules sighed, and then gently pushed her hair from her face. Tom nodded, but didn’t say anything. He was good at listening.

“My fiance cheated on me. A lot.” She said, her eyes getting big.

“Well, he was a tosser.” Tom said without thinking. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Jules smiled.

“No, he was.” She laughed, throwing her head back. She had a throaty, sexy laugh that Tom couldn’t help but feel through his whole body. “Anyway.” She chuckled. “After we broke up I was pretty upset. I lost a lot of my confidence, and wasn’t sure what I was doing. So I moved here. Got this job. And threw myself headfirst into it.” She was still standing, facing Tom. He leaned back in his chair.

“I’ve enjoyed working with you. You’re great for this company.” He said, immediately regretting it. He sounded like such a wanker. Jules didn’t seem to mind though. She smiled.

“Thanks, Tom. The whole point of this though…was to say…I’ve noticed you too.” She pushed away from his desk and then took a step back. His eyes widened. Not at all what he expected her to say.

“I’m…wow.” He managed. “I’m incredibly flattered.” He managed, regretting this as well. Jules simply smiled. She then walked around his desk, and stood directly in front of him. Tom looked up at her, his eyes travelling slowly up the curves of her body.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Tom?” She asked softly. Tom shook his head, rather quickly. God, it had been awhile. He didn’t have time for a girlfriend. There were women who were interested, but he normally couldn’t be bothered. Work took hold of his life, and it was all he saw.

“No, I don’t.” He said, swallowing and sitting up straight. He shifted in his chair, and then moved his legs, opening them up wide. Jules seemed to take this as an invitation and she took a step forward. Her knees bumped into his.

“Then who takes care of Tom?” She said with a little smirk. Was this happening? Tom glanced at his watch, and then at his office door. It was a bit after eight. They were definitely alone. His office door was wide open though.

“You’re quite surprising.” He said then, a smile breaking on his face. Jules smiled too, taking another step forward.

“Who takes care of Tom?” She repeated, this time leaning down a bit. She put his hands on either side of his chair, on the armrests. Tom could smell her. She smelled like sweet vanilla and roses. She smelled exactly like he’d dreamed she smelled like.

“No one at the moment.” He said carefully, looking up at her. She leaned in a bit more, now mere inches from his face. Even up close, she was flawless. Smooth, creamy skin. Dark, glossy chocolate brown hair. The neckline of her blouse dipped forward, giving Tom a rather impressive view of lush curves.

“That’s too bad.” She said gently, and then leaned forward, the soft side of her face brushing up against his cheekbone. She slid by his face and then he felt her lips press soft against his neck. Tom sat completely still, in a bit of shock, but also wildly aroused.

“Jules.” He said softly.

“Tom. Let me take care of you.” She said breathy into his muscular neck. He reached forward, grasping her forearms with his hands. She was small, he could wrap his hands completely around her arms.

“Are you sure—“

“It’s just fun, Tom. You’re sexy. Let’s have fun.” She said, and then without waiting for his response, leaned forward and started kissing his neck again. She ran her tongue up and down the side of his throat. Tom held back a groan. His neck was his weakness.

“Ok, let’s have fun.” He managed, and he felt Jules smile against his neck. She moved up then, and her lips met his. She tasted perfectly sweet. Tom groaned and brought his hands up to her face, pulling her to him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue against his, making little noises as she did. He felt himself nearly lose it just hearing her. With her leaning over him, bent at the waist and Tom sitting in the chair, he groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down toward him. Jules giggled, and then sat on his lap, straddling him.

“God, you are gorgeous.” He said, kissing her again. She grinned against his lips, and then her hands were everywhere. Traveling up and down his chest, grabbing his hands and pressing them against her, on her breasts through her shirt. Tom groaned, feeling the soft fullness of her just beneath her blouse. Jules grabbed him by the tie, pulling him tightly to her, kissing him hard. He let her yank him toward her, his hands moving down her sides. Her skirt had been pushed nearly clear up her thighs, and his hands instantly found her soft, silky smooth thighs. He ran his hands up and down her legs, and then pushed gently at the material pressing tightly around her upper thighs. With a quick push, it raised up and her skirt was firmly bunched around her waist. Tom reached forward, up her bare legs and around the back of her, grabbing two hand fulls of perfect, round ass. He pressed her, hard, against him. It was her turn to groan.

“Don’t tease.” She smiled. He leaned forward, still holding onto her ass, and pressed his face into the open throat of her shirt. He kissed his way across her collar bones, and then down.

“Why is this still on?” He groaned, and then was pulling at her top. They both heard buttons popping, but neither of them seemed to care. In a few seconds, her blouse was open, revealing her lacy, balconet bra. Tom stared at her for a moment, licked his lips, and then buried his face in her cleavage. Jules laughed softly, threw her head back and pushed her hands through his soft, blond curls.

“I need to touch you.” Jules managed, fumbling now with his shirt. Tom helped her for a split second, nearly ripping his own shirt as he pulled it off. He was left with just his tie on, dangling down over his broad chest and down the narrow taper to his fit abdomen and waist. Jules ran her hands up and down his chest, touching him.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been with a real man.” She moaned into his ear as she leaned forward, kissing him. Her lips trailed to his jaw, and then back down his neck and to his chest. Tom sat back for a split second, happy to let her roam. His hands moved up then, moving to the clasp on her bra at her back. It only took him a moment before he had it off. Jules paused then, sitting up and slowly, slowly slipped the straps of her bra over her slender shoulders. Tom sat back, watching her, his eyes glued to her form. Jules flung the bra over her shoulder, and Tom just sat there, staring at her for a moment. His eyes drank in the sight hungrily. She was perfect.

“What?” She asked, giving him a quick smile. Tom shook his head, the smiled.

“You have got to be kidding me. Women like you don’t exist.” He said. She smiled, leaning back slightly and giving him a better view of her round, heavy breasts. Tom couldn’t stand it any longer. He growled and leaned forward, cupping her in his big hands. She fit perfectly. He touched her all over, gently at first and then a bit rougher as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. Jules arched against him, her head tipping back.

“That feels amazing.” She managed, shivering as he continued to touch her. Tom teased each nipple until it was a hard peak, rolling her tight flesh beneath his long fingers. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over her left nipple first. Jules whined softly, and arched toward him more. Her hips pressed against him, her body moving as if they were already joined. He moved his head, brushing his mouth against her right nipple now.

“Oh, please.” She breathed. He chuckled softly to himself, and then quickly took her in his mouth. The heavy weight of her soft, lush breasts in his hands, the taste of her skin, the way she was undulated against him--Tom was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Alternating between her breasts, and then slowly licking a pathway between them, he wondered if he could stay there for a few days. Just doing this.

“God, I need you.” Jules seemed to come to from her stupor, her eyes hazy. She pushed him back and then was moving up and off the chair. She stood in front of him, her skirt still bunched around her waist. She was wearing a tiny pair of lace panties. Tom just looked at her, topless and nearly bottomless, her face flushed, gorgeous. She grabbed him quickly by the tie, and yanked him up off of the chair. When he stood, their eyes both drifted down, to his very obvious erection. The front of his pants bulged, strained against the tight material.

“Wow.” She breathed softly. Moving quickly, she turned and pulled at her skirt, shimmying it down her waist and to the ground. She stepped out of it, only wearing her tiny lace panties and her four inch stiletto heels.

“Dear god.” Tom groaned, getting at eye full of her perfect, round heart shaped ass. He stepped forward then, pressing himself against the back of her. Jules arched against him, reaching up and behind her to pull him toward her. With her back against his front, Tom pressed himself against her. She rocked against him, shifting her hips to press back against his erection. He reached around, cupping her breasts and holding her against him.

“Easy, or this’ll be over before it gets started.” He said with a grin. Jules smiled, and turned around.

She placed her hands on the waistband of his trousers, and slowly began unbuttoning them. Tom stood, his stance wide, in front of her. He looked down at her, his chin raised slightly. Jules pulled his pants off, letting them drop to the floor. She licked her lips as she leaned forward, next pulling off the tight boxer briefs he wore. They left little to the imagination.

“Big boy.” She said softly, smiling. A tiny smile lifted at the corner of Tom’s handsome mouth. He kicked his shoes off and pushed his pants and boxers away. He stood in front of her, completely naked and rather impressive. Jules raised up to her full height, and slowly ran her hands down his shoulders, over his chest, down his abs and then to him. She wrapped her hands around his shaft, and Tom took a sharp intake of breath.

“Jules.” He warned softly. She grinned, not caring. Still only in her heels and panties, she knelt before him, eye level with the impressive size and girth of him. Sure, he was rather tall, but he was also lean and muscular. She had been expecting him to be a little bigger than average, but this was even better. Jules leaned forward, taking him in one hand and cupping his balls in another. Tom shifted slightly, breathing in sharply through his teeth. She leaned forward, running his lips gently against the length of him. When she got to the tip, she opened her mouth and took him just slightly into her mouth. Tom cursed under his breath.

“Darling, come here.” He said then, and was suddenly pulling her up. His lips crushed against her, his mouth taking from her, and hardly waiting for her response. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close, feeling his erection press into her stomach. She kissed him back, but was the surprised when he leaned down, picked up her in one quick scoop and placed her on his desk.

“Tom!” She giggled, leaning back.

“Mmm, relax, biscuit.” He said with a devilish grin. He leaned forward, over her, and Jules relaxed back, laying across his desk. Tom stood back, eyeing her like she was a buffet after a long fast. He ran his long, strong fingers up her legs, and reached up, pulling her panties off. The sight of her nearly made him pant. He gently pressed her legs open.

“Oh…”She managed, breathing heavy.

“You look good enough to eat.” He said with a grin, and then leaned down in front of her. He kissed his way up her inner thighs, and then pressed his lips against the core of her. He didn’t move right in, but kissed his way around for a moment. Jules stirred beneath him, arching her back and pushing herself toward him, begging with her body. Tom grinned and then pressed his mouth to her. He pressed his tongue against her, and Jules nearly dissolved beneath him. She cried out, trembling slightly. It had obviously been awhile since she’d been touched like this. Tom growled, and took her in his mouth, his teeth and tongue and lips tasting her. Jules sighed under him, her cries varying between low moans and high pitched whimpers. He wrapped his arms around her legs and hips, holding her down and to his mouth, not letting her slide away from him as she arched against his desk.

“Tom, Tom…oh god, please.” She cried. This only encouraged him, and Tom swirled his tongue around her clit, pressing his lips against her. He ran a hand up her thigh, and then touched her gently with a long, skilled finger. Jules bucked against him and he slipped one, then two fingers into her wetness. He wanted nothing more than to taste her and feel her shake against him. His tongue and fingers worked together, starting a rhythm. Moving his fingers slowly, in and out, while he his mouth tasted her, he felt Jules start quivering beneath him. First, her legs started shaking. She was still only wearing her stilettos, and she had one leg hooked over his shoulders. Her hands were buried in his hair, holding him against her. As if he were going anywhere.

She cried out as he worked his hands against her, touching her and pleasuring her. Tom could tell she was close. She was gasping, breathing hard and her whole body was tense.

“Come for me, darling.” He said softly, looking up for only a moment to take in the view. Jules followed his directions nearly instantly, her body tensing around his fingers, then starting to shake all over. She cried out, her thighs tightening around his head. Tom didn’t move, didn’t stop until she had stopped shaking and starting laughing, softly.

“Oh my gosh.” She said breathily. Tom kissed her thighs, and then moved his way up her body.

“You are incredible.” He said, just as she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

“Oh god, I want you.” She groaned into his mouth, and Tom braced himself as he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Jules opened up, her legs on either side of him as Tom stepped between her legs. He was completely hard, his erection jutting out in front of him. Jules took him in her hands for a second, marveling at him.

“Are you on anything?” He asked breathlessly as she stroked him, up and down. She nodded and he smiled, pure happiness.

“Go slow at first. It’s been awhile for me and you are way bigger than I’ve ever had.” She said quick. Tom nodded, and moved forward. He rubbed the head of his dick against her, up and down her wetness. Jules felt her eyes roll back in her head. He teased her, rubbing against her, using himself to get her worked up again.

“You’re going to make me come again.” She whined, sitting up slightly and grabbing at his hips.

“That’s the plan.” He said, his voice rough as he leaned forward, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her and sliding into her. Tom cursed under his breath, leaning forward and nipping gently into her shoulder. Jules moaned, grabbing at his hips, pulling him into her. She wanted him all. Everything.

“Now, give it to me.” She said, almost incoherently. Tom grinned, and then grimaced as he held back. He kept sliding slowly into her until he reached the hilt.

“You feel amazing.” He said into her neck, staying still for a moment.

“You are so big. You feel so fucking good.” She said, her voice low and throaty. Tom took this as more than enough invitation and began moving in and out.   He rolled his hips, grabbing one of her legs under the knee and pulling it up to his side to give him leverage. His strokes were deep, powerful and felt like thousands of pleasure bolts rushing through her body. Jules sat up on her elbows, and watched him, moving in and out of her body. She tilted her head back, panting and letting little mewling cries escape. He stroked her, her body tight around him as their hips rose and met each other.

“Dear god.” He groaned, grabbing her hips and holding her to him. She shuddered, and grabbed his hands, holding on to him.

“OH, fuck me, Tom.” Jules cried, meeting each of his thrusts with her own.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth. I like it.” He growled into her ear. Tom reached between their bodies, using his fingers to focus in on her clit. She bit her lip, laying back on the desk and then reaching up, running her hands down his chest and then up her body to her breasts. She pressed her foot against the desk, giving them both leverage as Tom picked up the pace. Jules closed her eyes, felt her whole world start to tilt. Tom leaned down, grabbing her hips to him, and then running his hands up, cupping her breasts in his hands as they moved with each of his thrusts.

“Yes, yes.” Jules shook her head, her breath caught in her throat. Tom groaned, doing whatever he could to hold back. Jules sat up then, pulling herself up and against him. He picked her up, as she grabbed onto the tie that he was still wearing. Using it for leverage Tom pressed her against the large windows, and started thrusting into her. He felt her start to shake, her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Easy. That’s it.” He mumbled into her ear, just as she seemed to both explode around him and clamp down, pulling him deep into her. He groaned then, feeling himself start to lose control. Jules cried out, clinging to him with her body, shaking and pressing her muffled cries into his shoulder.

Tom moved back to the desk chair and sat down, bringing her with him onto his lap. She slumped against him, still shaking from her orgasm. He groaned, feeling her tightly wrapped around him and barely hanging on. Jules managed to sit up, pressing her mouth hungrily to him. She started rocking her hips then, slow and seductive in a back and forth, rolling motion. It was Tom’s turn to groan, and he leaned back against the chair, his eyes rolling back.

“Your turn.” She whispered, moving her hips. She brushed her hands down his shoulders to his arms, and then took his hands, cupping them around her breasts as she moved against him. He moved one hand, wrapping his arm around her slim waist and began moving with her.

“Bloody hell.” He said, drawing out the words.

“Do I feel good?” She whispered into his ear. Tom nodded, not being able to form words. “Where do you want to come?” She said then, a naughty grin on her face.

“Anywhere you want me.” He managed, feeling as if he was about to explode any second.

“Mmm, then hang on.” She said, and started rotating her hips even more, grinding against him. Tom groaned, wrapped his hands in her long hair and held on for the ride. It was only a few more moments before he groaned, his arms crushing around her as he came. His voice was harsh, rough as he groaned, burying his face into her neck as he thrust hard into her, letting her take everything from him. Jules was still shaking, her body almost instantly reacting to him, as Tom finally took a deep, long breath. He relaxed against her, and then they were both smiling and laughing softly.

“I never knew working late could be so fucking good.” He said, leaning back and brushing her dark hair from her face. Jules laughed as well, leaning forward and kissing him quickly on the lips.

“I look forward to many more late nights.” She grinned.


End file.
